User blog:ApplePy/Kazuo Tomosuke
Kazuo Tomosuke 'is a lone mercenary wandering around distant lands in search for his identity. Unknown to the world, he wanders around as nobody special - or so they thought. Kazuo is efficient in various kinds of technology. Armed with only his intellect and stealth with the aid of various equipment he posseses, he gets any kind of job done in the given amount of time. 'Background 'Appearance' Kazuo often wears clothing that are purple. He looks young despite being a mercenary at a young age. People often mistake him as a student than an actual mercenary because of his lack of battle related scarring or strain. 'Personality' Kazuo is rather cold and indifferent to the people around him. Service to himself, caring for himself and has a high disregard for his allies if it means gaining higher chances of surviving. Despite all this, Kazuo is never cowardly and would take on anything if he is provoked too much. Deep inside Kazuo is caring and would show sympathy and mercy if needed. Due to his conflicting personalities, Kazuo is rather unpredictable and unstable at times. During combat, Kazuo is rather silent and analytical. Often spending less time talking and would just stare at his opponents rather than provoking them with taunts. Abilities, Weapons, and Armors |-| Abilities= Technology Manipulation - Kazuo makes use of various technology to aid him in battles. He has no innate powers but he can duplicate any desired power with the use of technology. The only exceptions in which only in his limited knowledge cannot grasp is Omnipotence Weapon Proficiency - Kazuo is efficient using or against any weaponry available. Dedicated to his work, Kazuo has a few styles in weaponry that is most prominent, mainly dual wielding weaponry regardless of weight and dexterity |-| Weapons= Being efficient in weaponry will not limit Kazuo on offensive and defensive capabilities. But like many people, Kazuo has his favorites Akimbo 1887 - Small shotguns of decent range, spread and power. Kazuo prefers it for its light weight and firepower Dual Katanas - The dual katanas consist of a large main blade for offensive attacks and a smaller blade for parrying and defense Multi-Purpose Spanner - Simply put, Kazuo cannot make stuff without tools. His spanner can turn into any tool he thinks would be suitable for the job. With an added cup holder... because he can... |-| Armors= ZECT Armor - Standard issue armor from ZECT, with stealth as its primary perks, Kazuo can dash at speeds that approach near light speed - slowing down time and makes him invisible to the naked eye Catalogue - An ordinary touch phone that keeps armor data and blueprints. One tap on a desired armor and the phone encases the user with a mimetic polyalloy lighter and stronger than titanium. The armor blueprints also contain various perks of each individual design, suitable for any situation 'Polyalloy Types' *'Technic - ' Durable alloy capable of taking a decent beating *'Speed - ' lightweight alloy with an added speed boost ranging from 250 mph - near lightspeed *'Dead Heat - '''Absorbent alloy. Can absorb physical blows and disperse energy based attacks, indestructible to physical and energy based attacks but not to magic *'Wild - Alloy that vibrates in high speeds, it usually serves as a casing for Technic in penetrating thick enemy armor *'''Magitek - '''The opposite of dead heat. Invulnerable to magic but not to physical attacks Trivia *There are two versions of Kazuo: The Original and Expanded Universe. This version is the expanded and any activities and involvement will not affect one another **In the Original Universe, Kazuo has a wife named Vibri and a son named Izanai **In the Expanded Universe, Kazuo has abilities and powers, the Original has none and would solely depend on armors *Kazuo has a condition called '''Multiple Personality Disorder, in which he suffers from a dissociated personality consisting of 2 or more enduring "personas" *Kazuo is gynophobic, he chokes upon contact or sight of any female Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet